Malédiction immortelle
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Crossover DBSK/Twilight Quand cinq vampires asiatiques aux pouvoirs étranges débarquent chez les Cullen. Attention présence de Yaoi Yunjae,Yoosu,Couples habituels pour Twilight
1. Prologue

La maison était calme Carlisle était à l'hôpital et les enfants au lycée

Esmée était assise dans le salon ,un carnet à dessin sur ses genoux et un crayon dans sa main,sur la page blanche un jardin fleuri commençait à apparaître,elle soupira quand son crayon dérapa laissant une trace grise sur une fleur,décidant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à finir son croquis aujourd'hui elle déposa ses outils sur la petite table en bois. Elle se leva ,regarda l'horloge, 15h57,les enfants ne rentreraient pas avant une heure et Carlisle deux ou trois heures,regardant ses mains couvertes de crayon gris elle se dirigea vers l'évier voulant se laver quand une brusque odeur de sang lui fit relever la tête,elle tendit l'oreille et perçut des bruits de pas ,plusieurs personnes ,approchant à grande vitesse

Pas des humains pensa t-elle Trop rapide et silencieux

Elle courut au téléphone et appela le secrétariat de l'hôpital

-Hôpital de Forks bonjour ,ici l'accueil ,en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour ,c'est Esmée Cullen est-ce que mon mari le Docteur Cullen est disponible?C'est urgent

-Le docteur Cullen est à son bureau ,je vous redirige ,ne raccrochez pas

-Merci

Esmée regarda derrière elle , les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, elle serra le combiné

-Esmée ?Il y a un problème?C'est Jasper ?

-Carlisle,il y a des vampires qui approchent de la maison ,ils seront là dans quelques minutes,qu'est-ce que je fais ,ils sentent le sang ,Carlisle qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Calme toi, j'appelle les les garçons ils seront là dès qu'ils peuvent,j'arrive le plus vite possible

-Mais si ils arrivent avant l'un de vous ?

-Reste calme, accueil les ,demande leur ce qu'ils veulent,si ils sont menaçant enfuis toi mais surtout reste calme,si tu as peur ils vont le sentir,je pars immédiatement, je t'aime

-Moi aussi

Elle raccrocha ,pris une profonde respiration même si c'était inutile , les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer mais elle avait garder cette habitude humaine

Quelques secondes plus tard un coup retentit ,prenant une dernière respiration,elle ouvrit la porte et afficha son plus beau sourire

-Oui ?


	2. Etranger

Devant elle se tenait un adolescent asiatique ,mince,joues rondes ,sourire charmeur mais ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils furent ses yeux rouges brillants

-Je suis désolé de déranger par un si belle après midi mais est-ce bien la maison du Docteur Cullen ?

-Oui, mais mon mari est au travail ,en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Eh bien-

Il fut brusquement interrompu par une voix,et pousser du chemin,un autre adolescent lui aussi asiatique pris place face à Esmée qui recula ,celui là avait un visage rond ,des yeux en amandes et les cheveux étrangements blancs

-Laisse tomber les politesses Chun,tu sais très bien que le Doc' n'est pas là,on a pas le temps pour la courtoisie

Il se tourna vers Esmée et déclara

-Appelez le Doc maintenant ,pas de bobards,il pointa l'autre du doigt,il peut dire si vous mentez !

Esmée recula d'un pas au ton exigent et face au regard pénétrant des paires d'yeux rouges

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta en voyant Edward à côté d'elle,les yeux plissés et un peu hostile,elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu entrer,il avait sûrement dû passer par l'arrière de la maison

-Un problème ?

''Chun'' fixa le nouveau venu et sourit

-Eh bien si c'est pas une lecteur d'esprit que voilà,Su d'autres arrivent préviens Yunho ,le Doc est pas là et il ne semble pas que nous soyons les bienvenus

-Mais

-Maintenant !

Su disparut et Chun se tourna vers eux

-Pas besoin de faire de plans d'attaques ou quoique vous pensez,je peux lire dans les pensées également,je ne vous veux aucun mal ,nous sommes seulement à la recherche de votre Doc

Edward resta méfiant mais les pensées de son vis à vis n'était que confirmation,il ne leur voulait pas de mal,seulement il ne pouvait absolument rien lire d'autre ,il était constamment repousser,pas comme sa famille qui réciter ou chanter pour préserver leur intimité ,ni comme Bella où il ne pouvait rien détecter du tout,c'est comme si un mur ou un champ de force le repousser

Décidant qu'il n'avancerait pas en se bornant il engagea la conversation

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez à mon père ?

L'adolescent leva un sourcil

_Père ?oh bien sûr ,un de ses vampires qui se croit encore humain,ce qu'il ne faut pas voir de ses jours_

Edward se racla la gorge,rappelant qu'il pouvait entendre

-Oh mes excuses,je ne suis pas des plus habitués à ce que quelqu'un puisse entendre

Son sourire disparut et une lueur glacé passa dans ses yeux

-Dite à votre guerrier que s'il approche un peu plus ,je déchire la gorge de la jeune dame devant moi,avant même que vous puissiez dire kimchi

La première chose qu'Edward fit c'est grogner et pousser Esmée derrière lui puis une question sortit sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir

-Kimchi ?

La glace fondue et le sourire réapparut

-Bah oui Kimchi , le meilleur plat coréen qui puisse exister sur terre enfin selon Changmin,bien que je pense que pour lui tout soit bon ,vraiment il est insatiable

Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du monstre alimentaire n'est-ce pas ?

Et vous le blondinet et le balourd vous pouvez sortir ,vraiment ,vos pensées sont aussi bruyante que le ventre de Min lorsqu'il a faim

Une exclamation de surprise le fit ricaner

-Oh et les deux demoiselles peuvent sortir aussi,je ne vous veux vraiment pas de mal,je veux juste voir le Docteur Cullen

C'est Emmett qui posa la question que tout le monde se poser

-Pourquoi vous voulez voir mon père ?

Chun se tourna et scanna la petite tribu derrière lui,un gorille ,une barbie blonde au bras (tellement clichés Américains pensa t 'il),scarface et un lutin?ou un minimoys hyperactif ?

Edward dut retenir son rire,vraiment ce type pensait exactement les même choses que lui que lorsque 'il les avaient vus pour la première fois

Esmée une expression inquiète sur son visage ,s'avança et redemanda

-Que voulez vous de mon mari ?

-Pas de mal ,disons simplement que nous avons besoins de ses compétences …

-Nous ?

-Eh bien je ne suis pas seul ,et je pense que mon chef est en train de s'impatienter,vraiment ,j'espère que le Doc va bientôt débarquer parce que Yunho en colère c'est pire que le chaos,vraiment le Doc en met un temps à venir ,je veux dire de l'hopital à vitesse vampirique ça ne doit pas prendre des plombes ,merde vraiment pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on envoi en éclaireur,Su est beaucoup plus patient que moi et

Tout le monde fixa l'étrange vampire qui continuer ses lamentations ,enfin le vampire s'arreta et se gratta derrière la nuque

-Je l'ai fais n'est-ce pas ?

Confusion parmi les Cullen

-Fais ?

-Dire tous ça à voix haute ?Vous pensez que je suis fou?Non vraiment je ne suis pas ,bien pas tout à fait ,après tout quel vampire ne l'ait pas hein ? Donc où en étions nous ? Il frappa sa main dans son poing ,Ah oui le docteur Cullen !

-Oui une nouvelle se fit connaître ,Carlisle passa devant Edward et sa femme

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

A ce moment là ,l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs réapparut ,il grogna quand il aperçut tout le monde entourant son compagnon ,chun se tourna vers lui et lui sourit brillamment

-Ah bah tu apparaît au bon moment regarde qui vient d'arriver,d'un geste du bras il désigna Carlisle qui se tenait maintenant aux côté de toute sa famille rassemblée sur le porche de la maison

-Pas le temps ,on embarque le Doc ,''Il'' est entrain de s'éteindre

Le sourire disparut ,Chun prit le bras du docteur Cullen ,mais ne fit pas un pas qu'il se retrouva face à une famille Cullen en colère

Su apparut instantanément à ses côtés,plia les jambes et grogna

Edward,Jasper et Emmett répondirent de la même façon,plaçant les femmes derrière eux,Carlisle qui sentait la bagarre arriver ouvrit la bouche pour calmer tout le monde mais un rugissement plus fort que tout l'interrompit

-ça suffit !


	3. Plaie et suture

_Su apparut instantanément à ses côtés,plia les jambes et grogna_

_Edward,Jasper et Emmett répondirent de la même façon,plaçant les femmes derrière eux,Carlisle qui sentait la bagarre arriver ouvrit la bouche pour calmer tout le monde mais un rugissement plus fort que tout l'interrompit_

_-ça suffit !_

Un jeune homme aux épaules solides ,et au visage masculin sortit de la forêt ,dans ses bras reposait un corps sanguinolent

Le côté médecin de Carlisle tout de suite le fit avancer mais l'étranger le stoppa d'un regard

Les deux adolescents regardaient le nouveau venu avec crainte ,chun bafouilla

-Yunho ?

-Yoochun,ne t'avais je pas dis de me ramener le médecin au plus vite sans crée de tumulte ?

Edward était sûr que si Yoochun avait était Humain il aurait rougit,Yunho tourna un regard glaciale à Su

-Junsu ,il me semble que tu devais gérer ton compagnon ?

Junsu baissa la tête,Yunho grinça des dents en essayant de calmer sa colère,un gémissement du corps dans ses bras lui rappela la raison de sa venue

Il inclina la tête et se tourna vers les Cullen qui les observaient

-Veuillez pardonnez ces deux abrutis,nous ne vous voulons aucun mal,mon compagnon est blessé ,Mr Cullen s'il vous plaît pouvez vous l'aidez ?

Immédiatement Carlisle hocha la tête et lança des instructions

-Esmée prépare mon bureau,Alice va l'aider et trouve ma trousse de secours,Emmett Rosalie prenaient des serviettes et une bassine d'eau,Jasper,Edward accompagnai Yoochun et Junsu au salon

Les Cullen et les deux adolescents disparurent dans la maison ,prudemment Yunho s'approcha ,Carlisle le guida vers son bureau,Esmée avait déplier la table d'auscultation ,Alice déposa la trousse médicale sur le bureau ,une bassine d'eau tiède ainsi que des serviettes Alice quitta la pièce

-Posez le là

Yunho déposa son fardeau doucement ,il caressa les cheveux blond doux quand son compagnon grimaça de douleur

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux, l'adolescent poser sur sa table avait une entaille profonde à la gorge ,le sang coulait à flots les muscles et tendons étaient tranchés,la respiration erratique et le filet de sang glissant de la commissure des lèvre n'augurait rien de bon

Il se tourna vers Yunho

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Soignez le et si je juge que c'est acceptable je vous dirais,je vous avertis tuez le et dites adieu à toute votre famille

Carlisle retint un grognement à la menace mais son patient s'agita ,il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser ,immédiatement son compagnon le repoussa vers le bas en chuchotant dans une langue étrangè retomba dans l'inconscience

Carlisle s'approcha et demanda silencieusement la permission de toucher le blessé

Yunho s'écarta après une courte phrase

-Saranghae

Carlisle enfila une paire de gant avant de doucement sonder et palper la plaie, elle était profonde mais ce qui l'inquiétait était le fait que malgré qu'il soit un vampire le jeune homme saigner abondamment ,respirer,et ne semblait absolument pas guérir

Décident de poser des question plus tard,il le soignerais comme si c'était un humain

Il se tourna vers Yunho

-Je vais devoir recoudre la plaie,mais avant je dois enlever le sang ,prenez une serviette,trempez la dans l'eau et nettoyez le ,je vais préparer mon matériel

Avant que Yunho saisisse un serviette il ajouta

-Les sutures seront extrêmement douloureuse ,je pense que que nous devrions demander de l'aide pour le retenir

Yunho tourna sur lui un regard méfiant mais il hocha la tête

-Le balèze devrait faire l'affaire

Carlisle était surpris ,il aurait penser qu'il aurait demander à un des adolescents

Comme si lisant dans ses pensées Yunho lui dit

-Yoochun et Junsu sont incapable de faire du mal à Jaejoong ,encore moins le retenir pour quelques chose,je pense qu'une aide objective serait plus profitable

Votre fils à de la force ?

-Oui ,c'est le plus fort de mes enfants ,pourquoi ?

-Parce que même s'il en a pas l'air ,mon compagnon peut être surprenant

Lui lançant un sourire prédateur ,Yunho se détourna de lui et tendrement nettoya la plaie

Carlisle les observa un moment ,Yunho avait une peau étonnamment bronzé pour un vampire,les cheveux bruns assez courts et de larges épaules ,alors que le jeune blesser avait les cheveux blonds dorés,une peau pâle , des épaules et une taille mince il semblait presque frêle

Mais Carlisle avait appris au long de sa longue vie que les apparences étaient trompeuses

Carlisle sortit de la pièce et appela Emmett ,qui apparut instantanément à ses côtés

-Papa ?

-Je dois recoudre la plaie ,ça va faire mal,j'ai besoin que tu retiennes l'enfant ,il risque de se débattre,utilise toute ta force s'il le faut ,tu ne lui fera pas mal

Emmett acquiesça

Il entrèrent dans le bureau ,Yunho fredonnait doucement à son compagnon ,en les voyant il s'écarta ,prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de la tête de l'adolescent blond,il tendit une main et caressa ses cheveux doucement

Carlisle s'approcha et saisit son kit de suture ,la plaie était bien nettoyer,un peu de sang coulait mais il pouvait maintenant recoudre sans risque d'infection

Emmet regarda Yunho qui lui fit un signe de tête,il saisit les bras du patient et attendit ,peu de temps passa avant qu'il ne doivent se servirent de toute sa force lorsque le corps mince sous lui s'agita

Carlisle enfila l'aiguille le plus doucement possible mais dès qu'elle entra dans la chaire l'adolescent essaya de se dégager,il continua pourtant,pleinement confiant en la capacité çà son fils de le retenir,Yunho parlait,encourager mais bientôt les gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris

Emmett sursauta quand quelques chose le frappa à l'arrière de la tête ,il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une petite statuette qui était normalement sur le bureau de son père ,flotter dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Carlisle leva la tête ,il jeta un coup d'œil à Yunho qui souriait pleinement comme fier ,il rencontra les yeux de Carlisle et haussa les épaules

-Je vous ai dis qu'il était pleins de surprises ,il contrôle pas très bien son don lors d'émotion intense

Emmett secoua la tête exaspérer,comme si Alice,Edward et Jasper ne suffisait pas ,fallait que d'autres débarquent

La plaie cousue et bander proprement ,Carlisle sourit ,la guérison vampirique avait déjà commencer,il se releva et rigola en voyant Emmett attaquer par toute sorte d'objet ,toutes les affaires qui avait été sur son bureau flotter ,de temps en temps un stylo ou une feuille allait s'écraser sur son se tourna vers Yunho

-Vous pouvez lui dire d'arrêter

Yunho rit et se pencha à l'oreille de son compagnon

Une demi-seconde plus tard tout objet volant tomba au sol dans un fracas assourdissant


	4. Soin et nouveau venus

Esmée leva la tête en entendent du bruit dans le bureau de son mari,elle regarda Edward mais il secoua la tête en souriant

-Il semblerait que nos invités est quelques surprises

Jasper tourna la tête et regarda Edward ,il était assis sur le canapé Alice drapée sur ses genoux un magazine de mode dans les mains,Rosalie était à la fenêtre et fixer la forêt d'un air lugubre,les deux vampires asiatiques, s'étaient réfugier dans la cuisine et discutaient à voix basses bien qu'avec l'audience vampirique tout le monde pouvaient entendre

Répondant au regard interrogateur de son frère Edward expliqua

-Le gamin blessé est télékinésiste ou un truc du genre,Emmett se fait agresser par des stylos

Alice éclata de rire,Esmée et Jasper sourirent seul Rosalie resta morose

Les adolescents revinrent ,celui aux joues rondes se racla la gorge

-Hmm bien,puisque Yunho semble vous faire confiance ,pourquoi ne pas faire des présentations ?

Junsu grogna ,pas vraiment d'accord ,mais un coup de coude de son compagnon le fit taire

-Je suis Yoochun,comme vous le savez je peux lire dans les pensées ,je suis empathique aussi

Il s'inclina ,Junsu soupira mais s'inclina aussi et dit

-Junsu

Et il n'ajouta rien de plus ,un petit silence s'installa avant que Esmée se lève

-Esmée ,elle tendit la main

Yoochun la regarda curieusement

_La main? Elle veut un check?ou peut être une sorte de tic?Qu'est ce que je dois faire?Pourquoi Yunho n'est jamais là au moment important?il sait comment se comporte les humains américains lui ,bien que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi des vampires vivent dans une maison ,il se croit dans un jeu de papa maman vraiment quelle drôle de vampires_

_-_Quand quelqu'un vous tend la main il faut la serrer ,c'est la façon de faire des Américains ,et notre vie n'est pas un jeu ,c'est notre choix de vivre de cette façon déclara Edward

Tout le monde le regarda curieusement

-Yoochun ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu tendais la main,il expliqua en regardant Esmée,ils ne vivent pas comme nous,la façon dont nous nous adressons les uns aux autres est un peu confus pour lui ,c'est bien ça ?

Yoochun acquiesça

-Je n'ai rien contre vous il s'interrompit -je commence à me répéter ,c'est la énième fois que je dis cette phrase,bon sang je me sens vieux,c'est si triste ,combien d'année ais-je déjà,oh mon dieu je suis si vieux ,je devrais être tout ridé et-

Junsu frappa une main sur sa bouche

-Yoochun,tu te perds

Les Cullen le regardaient un peu méfiant,Junsu fronça les sourcils et soupira

-Je suis désolé ,la transformation vampirique le perturbe un peu parfois,il n'est pas méchant,juste un peu fou, reprends où tu en étais Chun

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Ce que tu pensais de leur mode de vie

-Ah oui,vous êtes bizarre,Su ,la dame là ,il pointa Esmée,c'est la mère,le reste sont frères et sœur mais ils sont mariés entre eux et le doc est le père, n'est ce pas étrange?Imagine si nous faisions comme eux, Yunho serait appa comme Jae est son compagnon ça ferait de lui la mère et nous trois enfants mais toi et moi serions frère et en même temps compagnon ,c'est de l'inceste ça non?Pas possible ,trop bizarre ,t'imagine on aurait fait ça à notre époque on aurait été tué ,en plus d'être homo ,oh bon sang ,nous serions rien de plus qu'un tas de cendre ,c'est ce qu'il faisait pour les homo non ?

Tout le monde le regardait complètement incrédule ,il était vraiment fou ce gars

Junsu qui y était habitué soupira mais répondit

-C'est les sorcières qui sont brûlés dit il d'un ton comme s'il expliquait à un enfant

-Bien sûr les sorcières,qu'est ce qu'on fait au vampire ?

-Écarteler répondit Junsu

-Rien dit Edward

Junsu tourna la tête et lança un regard sceptique à Edward

-Vous ne faites rien aux vampires ?

-Non , chacun se respecte et du moment que nous restons caché il n'y a pas de problème

-Et s'il y a un problème ?

-Les volturis s'en occupe

-Volturis ?

C'est Alice qui prit la parole ,surprise

-Vous ne connaissez pas les volturis ?

Junsu et Yoochun se regardèrent

-Non ?

-Mais d'où vous venez ?

-Corée répondit Yunho qui descendait les escaliers ,Jaejoong dans ses et Jasper se levèrent du canapé et Yunho y déposa son compagnon,celui ci semblait dormir, toute trace de sang avait disparut de sa peau ,un bandage avait était appliquer sur sa gorge.

Junsu et Yoochun se pressèrent à ses côté

-Comment il va ?

-Très bien,il dort,il sera sûrement sur pied dans quelques heures

Les Cullen les regardèrent curieusement,le vampire blond dormait ?

-Il dort ?

-Non ,il est en train de pondre un œuf,bien sûr qu'il dort crétin dit Junsu sarcastique

Edward grogna n'aimant pas trop la réponse ,mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Yunho leva la main et saisit Junsu par la nuque,il serra jusqu'à ce que Junsu grimace

-Je suis désolé,je suis désolé...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas manquer de respect Junsu

-Je suis désolé ,c'est le stress et je suis fatigué et faim et

Yunho le relâcha

-Je comprends mais ne recommence pas,il se tourna vers les Cullen ,est-ce que vous auriez un endroit pour qu'on puisse se reposer ?

Carlisle ainsi que Emmett descendirent les escaliers

-On peut vous prêter notre chambre ,il y a un lit double,et on peut vous prêter des couvertures et oreillers

-Merci ,Junsu et Yoochun allez vous nourrir et dormir ,je reste avec Jaejoong et les Cullen,je vous rejoindraient dès que Min arrive

Les deux vampires disparurent ,Carlisle intrigué qu'ils n'aillent pas chasser demanda à haute voix

-Vous ne buvez pas de sang humain ?

Yunho installa son compagnon sur ses genoux ,la tête blonde se prélassant dans son cou

-Junsu boit le sang de Yoochun

Silence choqué

-Il boit le sang d'un autre vampire ?

-Eh bien ,les vampires de Corée ont quelques différences,nous dormons et respirons

Les compagnons comme Yoochun et Junsu,le soumis ,en ce cas ,Junsu boit le sang de son dominant ,Yoochun,c'est un acte très intimes,cela entraîne des changements physique et parfois des changements plus importants

-Ses cheveux blancs?Superbe couleur au passage demanda Alice

-Oui,mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tous ,chacun à une façon de changer différente

-Si j'en déduis ce que vous dites,Jaejoong est votre compagnon non?Il boit donc votre sang et à un quelques choses de différents

-Vous êtes perspicace pour des vampires humains,Docteur,Jaejoong n'a ouvert les yeux que quelques secondes mais vous n'avez rien remarquez ?

-Je suis désolé ,j'étais concentré sur la plaie ,je n'ai rien vu d'anormal

Yunho lui fit un sourire avant de déposer des baisers sur le visage et le cou de son amant endormit

-Baby,réveil toi,des gens veulent te rencontrer

A la surprise des Cullen ,le corps ne se réveilla pas mais émit un grognement avant d'ouvrir le col de la chemise de Yunho et de planter ses crocs dans le cou bronzé

Yunho rit et caressa les cheveux blonds

-J'aurais du m'en douter,doucement glouton,je n'ai pas eu un repas depuis 3 jours,ne me vide pas

Un ronronnement et une succion plus forte provenant du corps couché sur lui ,lui répondit

Les Cullen regardaient la scène surpris,amusé,et attendrit mais quand la délicieuse odeur du sang atteint leurs narines ,la faim et l'envie se lisait dans leur regard

Yunho le remarqua et tira sur les cheveux blonds

-Jae arrête ,tu en as pris assez

Le ronronnement se fit plus fort

-Jaejoong ,ça suffit

Il tira plus fort sur les cheveux,mais deux mains gantées vinrent encerclés son cou ,le tenant prisonnier

Yunho soupira,posa un doigt fin derrière l'oreille droite de son compagnon ,les cullen purent alors apercevoir un tatouage tribale entouré par des lettres illisibles pour eux et appuya

-Jung Jaejoong ,je vous ordonne de vous arrêtez

Le tatouage s'illumina d'un rouge profond ,Jaejoong détacha sa mâchoire de la gorge de Yunho ,et se recroquevilla contre son torse en gémissant

-Chut ,chut je sais que ça fait mal ,mais c'est le seul moyen de te réveiller quand tu as faim

-Je sais répondit une voix rauque,Jaejoong se releva du torse de Yunho ,il bailla et se frotta les yeux en demandant

-Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé?la plaie gratte encore

-Sois polis ,nous ne sommes pas seuls,je t'ai déjà dis, de regarder autour de toi avant de parler lui répondit Yunho en le tapant sur la tête

Jaejoong relava la tête et les Cullen eurent la surprise de voir un visage fin ,androgyne et une magnifique paire d'yeux argentés

-Je suis désolé pour la gêne ,je suis Jung Jaejoong,il se tourna vers Yunho qui lui fit un signe de tête

Carlisle se présenta et ainsi fit chaque membre de la famille ,Jaejoong regardait chaque personnes dans les yeux ,et répétait le nom en le mémorisant quand se fut au tour de Jasper cependant ,il n'avait pas finit de dire qu'il était le compagnon d'Alice que Jaejoong se retrouva en face de lui ,une main gantée posé sur une de ses cicatrices et deux yeux argentés le fixant profondément

Carlisle se leva méfiant mais une prise sur son bras l'arrêta,

-Attend et regarde lui dit Yunho en le relâchant

Jasper sursauta

-Q-quoi ?

-Tellement de douleur en toi,veux tu qu'elle disparaisse ? Demanda le vampire blond

Jasper regarda Alice qui semblait calme et lui fit un sourire encourageant,Carlisle qui hésitait mais ne semblait pas alarmé et Yunho qui lui fit un clin d'œil

Les émotions que dégageait Jaejoong n'était que de la sincérité ,de la confiance et compassion ,une fibre de douleur lointaine

-Je ne sais pas ,cela fait tellement longtemps que je vis avec que c'est devenue une partie de moi

Les doigts retracèrent une cicatrice profonde qui barrait l'un de ses sourcils

-La douleur n'est pas que physique ,je peux enlever toute trace de douleur ,physique et émotionnelle

-Je ne veux pas perdre qui j'étais

-De belle parole ,pour une belle âme ainsi soit il ,viens me voir si tu sens que ton fardeau t'étouffes ,je l'atténuerais

Déposant un baiser sur le front de Jasper, Jaejoong reprit sa place dans le giron de Yunho qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Rosalie se présenta de mauvaise grâce,Yunho sentit Jaejoong se tendre dans ses bras ,il observa la vampire et lut dans ses yeux ,la même douleur ,la même étincelle éteinte ,exactement le même regard qu'avait eu Jaejoong la première fois qu'il s'était rencontrer

Yunho sentit une envie de protéger cette jeune fille mais il se souvint qu'elle avait un compagnon

-Prend soin d'elle ,ne la lâche jamais dit il en regardant Emmett

Edward qui avait suivit les pensées de Yunho ,se tourna surpris vers lui et Jaejoong

Il allait poser une question mais une voix dans sa tête l'interrompit

_Garde pour toi ce que tu as vu ou compris ,Yunho se met en colère dès que le sujet est abordé et Jaejoong en souffre encore bien que ça fait des années_

_Yoochun ?_

_Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre_

_Mais je ne pouvais pas te lire_

_Les privilèges d'un compagnon avec des pouvoirs ,je peux débloquer sa capacité quand je veux_

_Junsu?Quel genre de pouvoir ?_

_C'est un se-cret_

Edward eu beau essayer de contacter le vampire ,aucune réponse ,résigné il observa Esmée se présenter,pour la deuxième fois ,Jaejoong quitta les bras de Yunho pour se placer sur le fauteuil juste à côté d'Esmée ,il l'a prit dans ses bras ,Carlisle grogna mais Yunho le stoppa une fois de plus

-Il ne lui fera pas de mal

Jaejoong enleva le gant de sa main droite,Esmée eu le souffle coupée en voyant les cicatrices de toutes les tailles et couleur qui couvrait la main et l'avant bras du vampire,les cicatrices formaient un dessin ,une croix inversée ,entouré de serpents était gravée à même la chaire du dessus de la main

-Qu'est ce que ?

-Une malédiction,ou pour certain un don sourit tristement Jaejoong

Vous ressentez une douleur dans vos hanches quand vous marchez n'est ce pas ?

Même avec la transformation vampirique vous avez encore mal non ?

-Comment vous-

Un doigt sur ses lèvres la fit taire

-Ne bougez pas ,vous allez ressentir une gêne ,c'est normal

Il releva légèrement le t-sirt d'esmée ,il allait posée sa paume sur la peau dénudée quand une main pris son poignet

-Arrête ,la plaie sur ta gorge n'est pas guérie et tu n'as pas manger à ta faim tout à l'heure,ton corps ne va pas supporter une guérison de plus aujourd'hui dit Yunho inquiet

-Et elle, mérite t'elle ne serais ce qu'une minute de plus avec cette douleur dans son corps et dans son cœur?Elle mérite cette douleur plus que moi ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit-

-Alors tais toi et va chasser ,je vais avoir faim

-Je peux attendre que vous soyez mieux ,je vous promets que je vais survivre déclara Esmée ne voulant pas qu'une dispute éclate

Yunho lui lança un regard reconnaissant ,mais il écarquilla les yeux quand ,profitant de sa prise lâche sur son poignet ,Jaejoong posa sa paume sur la peau d'Esmée

-Jaejoong !

De là où il était tout ce que Carlisle pouvait voir c'était sa femme qui poussa un gémissement de douleur ,il s'élança ,oubliant tout autour de lui

Il allait atteindre sa femme quand un mur de flamme bleu lui barra la route ,Emmet et Edward lui attrapèrent les bras alors qu'il perdait son équilibre

-Carlisle ,ils ne lui font pas de mal ,Jaejoong est en train de la soigner cria Edward par dessus ,les cris de douleurs

-Mais elle cri !

-Écoute correctement ce n'est pas elle !

En effet les cris de douleur n'était pas féminin mais bien masculin

-Mais -

-Ce n'est rien ,Jaejoong absorbe la douleur de votre femme ,elle se répercute sur son corps ,c'est bientôt finit,vous devriez préparer des bandages,il a ré-ouvert sa plaie à la gorge ,je vous promet que votre femme va bien déclara Yunho son corps couvert de flamme

Alice siffla d'appréciation,les flammes avait dévoré la chemise de Yunho ,montrant son torse bronzé et bien musclé ,Jasper lui couvrit les yeux faisant rire Emmett

Les flammes disparurent Carlisle courut vers Esmée qui assise tranquillement dans le fauteuil caressait le front en sueur de Jaejoong qui avait sa tête couché sur ses genoux, elle chantonnait doucement ,comme le ferait une mère pour son enfant après un cauchemars

Yunho s'avança, prit Jaejoong par les épaules et l'éloigna d'Esmée

-Voilà maintenant que c'est fait tu vas rejoindre Yoochun et Junsu et dormir ,j'irais chasser après l'arrivée de Changmin et tu pourras te nourrir ce soir

Jaejoong acquiesça ,il embrassa Yunho et disparut

Yunho soupira profondément et regarda Esmée qui s'était levée et faisait quelques pas

-Vous n'avez plus mal ?

-Non ,c'est incroyable ,plus aucune douleur physique ,je me sens plus légère moralement aussi

-C'est l'effet qu'à Jaejoong normalement rit Yunho

-Remerciez le pour moi et s'il a besoin de quoique ce soit ,ma famille et moi somme dans votre dette

Yunho sourit et hocha la tête

Carlisle s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour le remercier mais un fracas dans la cuisine le coupa

Toute la famille tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit ,un spectable étonnant les accueillirent

Un jeune homme était couchée sur ce qui restée de la table en bois -qui avait du cassée sous son poids-

Le nouveau venus se releva ,épousseta ses vêtements et tendit la main à Carlisle

-Je suis désolé pour le dérangement occasionné ,je suis Changmin,vous avez des gâteaux saveur B* ?

*B:groupe sanguin

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ^.^


End file.
